Seriyu no miko
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Kaoru is a Seriyu no miko.One day she was call by the god seriyu him self to save the world.She stil havent tell her family yet about she as a miko. Will it be a good experiense or it will turn to worse then it al ready is?
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long time since; I have right a story or up date my fic. This is the third time I'm righting a new story and I hope it will be better then two other of my fic .I got inspire to right this fic when I'm watching D.N Angel and Fushigi yuugi.

I want to tell you all that I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin, D.N Angel, Fushigi yuugi and also the charter in the entire story. Lets move no with my story.

_**The Seriyu No Miko**_

Chapter 1

It's a beautiful day to begin with; Kaoru was sitting on the porch after a long practice with her student, Yahiko. She was waiting for her bath to get ready. Mean wile she was thinking about the dream she have last night. The god Seriyu had call her again, her duty as Seriyu Miko will begin soon enough. In her heart Kaoru hope that she will never have to do again her job as the Seriyu no Miko because she have the power to destroy the world its self. Kaoru was wondering what the threat is this time. Kaoru was so lost in her mind; she did not hear that Kenshin was calling her a few times that her bath was ready.

After a few time calling Kaoru but no answer, so Kenshin decided to see Kaoru at the porch. When he got there he sees that Kaoru was lost in a deep tough of something.

"Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono, Kaoru" Kenshin put his hand on Kaoru shoulder. At that moment Kaoru was startle. "Kenshin, don't do that to me" kaoru face was a little bit pail. "I'm sorry, Kaoru-dono that I'm. I was calling you that your bath was ready but I keep calling you but there was no answer. So, I came to check what bothering you. Kaoru-dono, are you all right. You look a little bit pails. Are you sick? A smile on Kenshin face.

"I'm fine, Kenshin. I'm just thinking about this fast few months. Its peace and quite fore quite some time now and I wish it will forever like this but I know it wont last forever. So, I decided to take this advantage of this time to the fullest to be with the people that I love and my family. Oh, and thank you again for making my bath" A smile on Kaoru face while she went to the bath room.

Kenshin when to the yard to start on washing the cloth for the day and then he went to the kitchen to make lunch for his family. After finish her long bath, kaoru headed to the kitchen to see if she can help Kenshin in the kitchen. Kaoru set up the table for lunch and calling Yahiko for lunch when Sano and Megumi drop by for lunch together.

While eating they lunch Megumi ask why did kaoru ask to have lunch together. "So tanuki, why are you inviting me for lunch today. Are you sick or something? Because the tanuki that I know is not this kind with out a catch." Megumi was sending glanced at Kaoru. "It's not that, Megumi. I was wondering if you want to go to Kyoto with us this weekend, that all but if you don't want to go its fine with me. It's been long since I have visited my parent grave and visited Misao and Aoshi at the Aioya. It will be nice to have a day break wanes in a wile, don't you think Megumi." A wide smile on Kaoru faces to see Megumi face.

"So, it's that all. I think it's a yes for me because this week a have taken a break from Genzai sensei cline. I think it's a wonder full idea to get Kenshin out once a wile then just go to the market to buy some food and do all the chores on the dojo for a while.' Laughing while a big smile on her face to see Kaoru face red likes Kenshin face.

Kaoru excuses her self after lunch and headed to her room. Leaving Megumi, Sano and Kenshin to clean up. Yahiko have gone to work at the Akabeko. While they cleaning up they lunch, Megumi ask Kenshin. "Ken-san, its every thing o.k. with you and kaoru. She look like depress, like she going to lose every thing that she very had. She did not mad at me when I teas her at lunch. Maybe I should go and check her up, maybe she sick or something." Megumi face was with concern for kaoru.

"I think it just only kaoru worry that we all are going to leave her a lone because we all have our own agenda in our life and they no space for her in our life. She tough if they no trouble around us we will leave her a lone in this dojo, that all." Kenshin face becomes sad. Sano and Megumi was sock to hear what have Kenshin said to them about kaoru intension. "But Kenshin we will never do that to kaoru, she is our family we will never leave her like that, even our live will be full but we will never forget her kindness to wards us and leave her alone like that. NEVER." Megumi was going to cry.

Sano, Kenshin and Megumi decided to make the trip to Kyoto a good one for kaoru and change her tough about them leaving her. Megumi and Sano when back to they home. Kenshin was happy to see his family care one other. Tomorrow will be a great day for all of us.

So, boring, bad, worse, good, great or what ever.

See you on the next chapter, soon.

Please review for me, I really like reviews.

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, it's been a very long time since I have up dated this story. I'm really sorry for everyone who waiting for a long time for me to up dated this fic. I have a very big problem. I'm telling you this for the second time that I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin and the people in it; I just have the plot of righting my fic.

Seriyu No Miko

Chapter 2

Every one eat breakfast to together , stop at the Akabeko to tell Tae to watch the dojo while they were gone to Kyoto to visit Misao and Aoshi. They went to trine station and on they way to Kyoto. In the trine Kaoru all the time was staring out side the window. Smiling at her self and some time she even giggle, that make the Kenshin, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko a little bit worry about her.

"Hei, busu stop day dreaming will ya some of us want to have some peace here" acting like to sleep beside Sano who holding for his dear life on Megumi hand. While Kenshin staring at Kaoru. "I'm not daydreaming if you want to Yahiko-Chan. I just remember the first time I ride a trine with my family. I really like to ride trine because it always makes my mother happy. It make me happy to I am not alone anymore, I have you all and you will never live me alone right." A real big smile on Kaoru face and a little blushed on her cheek.

"Of because we will algae are a family Kaoru-dono, as long as you want. You know all of us will never leave you alone, never. Shesha is very great full for Kaoru-dono to give Shesha a home and love all of us not caring about our fast life. We are very great full fore that." Kenshin looking at dose beautiful pool of blue eyes. Kaoru was very happy to have Kenshin, Megumi, Sano, and Yahiko for her family and rest her head on Kenshin shoulder and went to sleep.

"Don't worry my Kaoru; no one will hurt you as long as you with me. I will protect my family even it means me become Battosai again then so be it, I will not again lost my love ones ever again." Kenshin eye turn in to amber for a while and whisper that in Kaoru ear. He loves to look at Kaoru face so innocent and peace full while holding her hand. After a few hour on the trine they have arrive at the Kyoto train station. On them way to the Aioya, a boy bump in to Kaoru and they both fall to the ground. The boy was carrying some white lily on his arms. "I'm sorry miss, I wasn't looking where I'm going to, I'm very sorry miss" standing and giving his hand to Kaoru to stand up.

"Its was my fault, I was daydreaming again. No need to say sorry." Grabbing the lads hand and stand up on her feat.

Then The Kenshingumi came at the accident have heaped. "Are you OK kaoru-dono?" Kenshin. "Busu, must bump in to that boy while she was daydreaming again. Next time busu be careful not to bump in to people, OK." Staring at that boy in front of him. Kaoru node at Kenshin means that she is fine. "I'm sorry young man for my friend have bump in to you. Let me buy you a set of lily flower for to say sorry." Megumi said to the boy." They no need to do that miss. I'm the one who bump in to her in the first place don't need to say sorry.

By the way my name Haruka. You, boy where is your manner to talk to your elders like that and a pretty one too." Smiling at Megumi. Yahiko was mad at Haruka saying him like that in front of every one but Sano was holding him from beating Haruka to dust. Kaoru was shock when Haruka said that to her. A slid blush on Kaoru face. "Don't worry Haruka-san, He always call me like that. He didn't mean real mean it." Kaoru said it while holding to Kenshin hand. Then they said well by and Haruka give Kaoru a white lily in turn for the accident and meeting such a beautiful lady.

Kaoru was very happy and dragging Megumi to go to some shop while the boys was not to happy. Yahiko was mad at Haruka while Kenshin was jealous at Haruka was flirt with Kaoru and making her blush at the same time. Sano think there was something fun about that Haruka person. When they reach at the Aioya, Misao was waiting for them at the Aioya. She was very happy to see her friend came to visit her and Aoshi.

They all have dinner and talk about the accident they have on the way to the Aioya. They all go to sleep after dinner. At the middle of the night Kaoru came out of her room and sit on the porch, staring at the full moon. "I miss you a lot my brother, but I will wait for a little longer for you, to be by your side and see your smile again. To hear your voiced, kiss you, held you in my arms. Brother I wish you are by my side right now but I know you will always by my heart. The day we meat again that mean the wars will begin." A lone tear from Kaoru eyes while the wind playing with Kaoru hair to comfort her.

Kaoru didn't notice that Kenshin and Aoshi was hearing her every word from her mouth. Kenshin and Aoshi was shock what did Kaoru say, they both will keep it a secret until Kaoru tell them the truth. After a few minutes kaoru went back to her room.

Kenshin and Aoshi went to they room discussing about what they have heard. "Battosai do you know anything about what is Kamiya-san is talking." Shipping on his tea. "Shesha think, Shesha don't know about anything that Kaoru- dono is saying. But Shesha have a fun feeling about what is going to heaped, Aoshi. I think we should keep a closer look at Kaoru until we could figure some out about her past." Leaning on the door and staring at the moon out side.

That all for this chapter. See you all next time, when I up dated. Thank you for reviewing my fic. Thank you very much it makes me to right the new chapter faster. Next chapter there will be more action than this one. OK. Jana.

Ellie 31773

Love you all who review and read my fic and not review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, its me again with my weird story. I hope you have a nice day and enjoy my new chapter as much as the other one. I don't own the Rurouni Kenshin and the people in it. I have many bad ideas in this fic so beware of unusual thing happen.

Seriyu No Miko

Chapter 3

Last night Kaoru have a beautiful dream about her brother, it's been long since she have dream of her brother or twin. If everyone knew the truth they all will be shock, will they ever receive her brother in open arms after he have fight with them in fighting Shishio. Kaoru was worry about that but she let that feeling go. Today, Kaoru will drop the worry about her problem for now and have a nice day with her friend. Today, Her, Misao and Megumi are going to the Seriyu temple and pray for the safety of her family and friend in the new war will be going on.

Kaoru was the last one to enter the kitchen .She said good morning to everyone and have a seat at the table. "Good morning Kaoru-dono, have a good night sleep last night? You seem very happy today. I go get your food for your." Kenshin going to get her breakfast.

"Ugly, next time wake up early before me, you are my teacher you must make an example for me not the other way around. You seam very happy to day, dose Kenshin purpose to you last night or some thing happens." While eating his food while staring at Kaoru.

Kenshin came with Kaoru food and give it to her" Thank you Kenshin for bringing my food and I have a wonderful sleep last night. And as for you Yahiko, I let it go this time about you comment. I except it as and advise to be a better teacher for you in later time. I'm very happy to all my friend and today I'm going to have fun with Megumi and Misao all day long with out thinking about you guys worrying about me." While eating her food, Kaoru.

Everyone went slice for a moment, they thought Kaoru will be really mad at Yahiko saying her like that but instead she has a smile on her face. "Wow, Jou-chan. What happen to you last night, I did not remember you being so cool like that, imposter give me my real Jou-chan to where do you hide her. Tell me or else. I think you been to long to a certain weasel, maybe she is making you act fun all the sudden." Sano was worry about Kaoru sudden change of audited in her.

"Hei, watch it you TORI ATAMA. I have done anything to her. Today we are going to the temple to pray after I'm finish having fun with kaoru and Megumi, you are going to get it" Misao was going to kick Sano but stop when Aoshi look at her.

"I'm fine, just today it a fine day for me just to get over some comment from Yahiko-Chan." Kaoru saying it while giggling.

Everyone was having a blast at breakfast, suddenly Okina enter the kitchen and said some guest came to see Kaoru. But Kaoru remember she has no friend at Kyoto except for Misao and Aoshi, she was trying hard to remember but she could not remember anything.

"They said in time when you were young the call you by the Chibi-chan. They said you all were remembering that moment. They are at the waiting room." Okina said to Kaoru with an evil smile on his face.

The moment Okina said Chibi-Chan, many memory flooded Kaoru mind. In an instant Kaoru blush so hard it like Kenshin hair and her hand on her mouth. Kaoru slid the door open to meat her guest and leaving all the Kenshingumi in a stated of shock once again and asking who is her mystery guest. Okina tell them the guest was three men and one woman. They were very handsome. Then he left the kitchen. The Kenshingumi look at each other and on the way to meat Kaoru so call friend.

When they reach the waiting room, they slid the door open to see Kaoru was hugging the women and the guys. But when it came to the last guy with a hair like Kaoru and green eyes , Kaoru hug him and then the third shock for the Kenshingumi ,she kiss him.

Everyone could not believe what they saw in front of then, seeing Kaoru kissing on of her guest on the lips like a prow. Even Aoshi mouth was like "0" at that moment.

"KAORU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MAN" Misao shout at Kaoru.

Kaoru turn to see all the Kenshingumi staring at her for answer. "Mina, may I introduce you all to my child hood friend." The first one was Nuriko, she have a blue hair braid like Misao with purple eye. Hotohori was tall as Sano with brown hair and brown eyes. Next was Helios , he has an amber eyes and blond hair last the person that Kaoru kiss was Luna he have black long hair as same as Kenshin and green eyes.

Then they all sit at the room and drinking them tea. Then Hotohori break the peace in the room. "So, you are the well know as the Kenshingumi. The redhead is Kenshin Himura. The iceman over there is Aoshi Shinomori the ex-okashira of the oniwanbanshu. The roster is Sanosuke Sagara. That boy is Yahiko (sorry I don't know hoe to spell his full name). The girl is the new okashira of the oniwanbanshu Misao Makamichi. A fox and also a doctor, Megumi Takani. Nice meeting you all and thank you for taking care of our Chibi-chan." Bowing to the Kenshingumi.

"No need to say thanks you. She is our family, we take care one other. Kaoru let us stay at her dojo for free that all we can do to repaid the kind that she give us." Kenshin keeping his cool, his eyes was in amber for a few minutes before it became normal again. "Kaoru never tell us about all of you to us but how do you know us like we were friend. Are you being spying on her? What connection do you have to Kaoru that make Kaoru kiss you?" Misao asking Luna more like wanting to eat him.

Luna was about to open his mouth to say some thing but Helios said first before him.

"She did not tell you all because we made her promised not to tell anybody about us. We did not spy on her, Chibi-Chan send letters to my brother, Luna about her daily life. The connection that we all have to her is me, my brother, Hotohori and Nuriko is we all are her ex-boyfriend except for my brother, Luna." Helios said that while looking at Kenshin in a funny way.

Luna apologies to the Kenshingumi for is brother rude attitude for them , ask that tomorrow they want to spend time with Kaoru so they ask permission from Kenshin to take her out because Kenshin was the one in charge of taking care of Kaoru. Kenshin agree about the date but it was getting harder and harder to keep Battosai from coming out and killing them on the spot. After a long chat to know each other they went home. They all live near the Seriyu temple.

After they all leave, staring at Kaoru real bad like wanting to kill her for the excitement she gave them today. "Ho...ho.ho.ho... our tanuki have four boyfriend. What did you do to them, you give them love potion? Poor dear Ken-san to have you as a girlfriend. So, Ken-san can I be your girl friend?" Fox ears come out while Megumi was laughing. Kaoru was a little bit shock to hear that Megumi say that her was Kenshin girl friend.

"What are you saying fox; I'm not Kenshin girl friend. Kenshin like me as a sister more than to a girl friend. The was he help me around the house and protecting me all time. See, it's more to a brother to a sister then a couple. If he love that much he would ask me to be his girl friend by know and not stay at the dark shadow of loneness because it only take me six month to have Hotohori to be my boy friend, five month for Nuriko, seven month for Helios and a year with Luna and they live in a different house then me but Kenshin he see me everyday so its like three years know nothing happened. Kenshin just want to be a brother to me then a boy friend. I think we just have a nice day and went shopping, take look around Kyoto. I still have some money left" Kaoru saying that at Megumi leaving Megumi dump folded.

They all thought Kenshin was dense but Kaoru is more dense then Kenshin. Kaoru leave the room to change and Megumi and Misao as well. Leaving the boys and a live less Kenshin. Aoshi, Sano and Yahiko feel bad for Kenshin. To have herd those word from Kaoru. To know the one you love the most think you as a brother then to a lover. It makes Aoshi, Sano and Yahiko about them women. Kenshin excuses him self to do the laundry to set his mind straight on the event this day have occurred , it was to much to bare for one day lone.

That all in this chapter. See you all latter.

Thank you, for reading my story. Review it you can.

ELLIE31773


	4. Chapter 4

Seriyu No Miko

**I don't own RK**

Chapter 4

Kaoru, Megumi and Misao went shopping to gather but in they heart they know that Kaoru was very sad about saying it in front of Kenshin. Both of them decided to keep supporting Kaoru from her back, confuter her in the time of need. Megumi and Misao acting like they were having a great time with Kaoru to keep her sprit up.

Every one notice that Kenshin and Kaoru was making lame excuses to not see each other or bum into each other in the house. Every one know they love one other to much they hurt each other in the prose's to protect one other.

They all have a silent dinner even Sano and Yahiko didn't have to fight one to one on food. The mood in the room was so tense and gloomy it could make the ice man melt.

After dinner they all went to bed and to other better thing then to taste the rough of kaoru and Kenshin or Battosai.

Later that night , Kaoru decided to talk to Kenshin , telling her heart to him Kaoru didn't care if Kenshin rejected her at lease she have give her best to claim his heart. She was sick in the game of cat and mouse; she decided to end it once for all so she can move on with her life. Kaoru know where Kenshin always been, Kenshin was sitting on the yard think of some think in his mind.

Kaoru went to Kenshin, he was a little surprise to see her in the middle of night and Kaoru sit beside him. He ready him self for a really mad kaoru to hit him on the head and call him Kenshin no baka but it never came instead Kaoru realize her hair from her ponytail let it fall to her shoulder and to her back. Looking like an angle from the heaven. Kenshin want to speck but was stop by Kaoru finger on his mouth.

"Let me talk first, I'm sorry Kenshin the other day I say that to you. I was really mad at you I have waited for three years for you to say those three word for me but it never came , my heart break to piece every time to have know you are going away form me. It kill me so much that when you said it didn't come as a shock to me anymore that I'm sues to it by know. I love you so much Kenshin that it could not say it with words. I don't care if you don't love me as a lover but as a sister I don't care anymore as long as I have you by my side its fine with me." Kaoru telling her heart out while crying to Kenshin gi.

When Kenshin heard it all , his heart hurt so much that he have cause so many suffering to his Kaoru. He knew this time he won't let her go; he will protect Kaoru and not run away to keep her safe. It much safer to be by her side to protect her from danger then far way. Kenshin hug Kaoru making her stop crying and stare at his face confuse.

"I love you to Koibito. I love you so much that I'm afraid that some day I might lose you I can not live with out you Koibito you are my sol ,my heart if you die then I will be a lone again. I don't want to make the same mistake that I make once, if I to lose you then the whole world will face the Battosai for both of us love you so much more then our live.

I will kill any one who make you suffer for you are mine know body else." Half of Kenshin eyes are amethyst and the other one is amber. Wiping Kaoru tears with his thumb and kiss her for the first time in his life.

The simple kiss turns in to heated love making. Kenshin hand loosen kaoru yukata a littler bit for him to see her beautiful skin , curve and breast for him to play as same to kaoru her hand touching Kenshin bare chest , running her fingers in to his mane feeling his soft hair on her finger. Kaoru moan when Kenshin play with her earlobe to her collarbone it's like she in hell and came back.

They were so bliss with what they doing until they both heard like a little squeak for not far, to see Misao was staring at them like she never seen before in her life. Before them both said anything Misao was running to her room as fast as her leg can carry her.

Kaoru and Kenshin smile at one other, Kenshin carry kaoru bridal style to continue they love making in a propped place like they bed room.

For tomorrow they will get some beating from the everyone. For doing some thin like that in an open area. But atlas they were together and know one can change that.

Next morning, Kaoru wake up beside Kenshin. Last night was a new experience for her. Kaoru look at Kenshin sleeping in her arms peaceful no night mare that haunts him. She would tell him the truth about every thing from the past to know not just him but to everyone. Then her eyes meet with amethyst and Kenshin was smiling at her.

"A wake anata, I tough you did not want to wake up from bed. I enjoy last night very much, come lets get dress and go to breakfast with the other and tell them the good new also apologies to Misao for last night , ne anata." After finish talking Kenshin took her mouth for a good morning kiss.

They both get dress and on they way to the kitchen to meet the other.

Misao can't not forget the last night event that heaped to her on the way to comfort Kaoru. Its was speechless for to see them like that. But at lease she is happy for kaoru that Kenshin have love her back but she seam can't get that picture out of her mind. Its keep popping in her head. She joins Aoshi in the kitchen. He was drinking her tea, she say good morning to Aoshi and have her tea as well.

Then Megumi, Yahiko and Sano arrive. Aoshi have found some thing strange in his Misao every time some one open that shoji door , she seams to afraid of some thing in her own house. Misao dose look like a little bit pail then usual and her spirit has some where gone. "Misao, are you Ok, you seam like not you self today. It's some thing bothering you?"

Everyone in the room was surprise to see theses many words came out of his mouth. Misao was happy for a second "Wow, that the longest word came out of you mouth Aoshi-Sama. 17 word all, a new record." Misao was very happy to make Aoshi speck and concern about her.

Then the shoji slide open entering kaoru and Kenshin behind her making Misao clutching her hand to the sliver of Aoshi cloth like holding for her life. Kaoru and Kenshin say god morning to everyone and sit at the table.

They all could see that Kenshin and Kaoru were like normal like nothing happen between them a couple days ago. Every was quires why is Misao is afraid of Kenshin and Kaoru? They look happy despite of certain event have happen.

"I'm sorry Misao for last night we didn't notice you were there. We both were very sorry. We both is not mad at you for last night, it's our fault we lost control last night." Kaoru was hiding her face in Kenshin gi. Everyone was dump folded to hear that from her mouth. "Misao what did you see them doing last night?" Megumi was thing of some thing perverted in her mind and blush as the picture come in her mind.

"I see them kissing like nuts like not kiss as usual but a deeper one and making funny noises. That all but I was scared because that night kaoru was not with Kenshin but with Battosai. So, I run when I have see Battosai glair at that night for disturbing him with kaoru." Misao was red as Kenshin hair and playing with her hair.

Everyone drop on the floor anime stile and a sweat drop on there head. They tough they both go a lot more further then just a kiss. But at leas it still a kiss and they both were happy again. Megumi notice some thing different about kaoru and Kenshin to day like they have grown from a girl to a woman know, that make her happy to have her family one again.

Aoshi was sending death glair to Kenshin and Kaoru for them have make Misao scared out of her wits. Everyone was having breakfast like always until Kaoru sense a very powerful life force to word the shoji, she quickly run to the center of the room and froze the shoji in time to stop the life force that heading towards them. Leaving the other thinking what heaped at the second.

When she life force collide with the ice shoji door, it break in to piece of small ice coming down (like a broken mirror) protecting the other from the attack. But from the force of the collided every one was slam to the wall and can't not move. Every thing comes so fast kaoru was shock. Then they all see someone in front of them. A man with a long blond hair with green eyes comes in front of Kaoru.

Those all for now, see you all later.

Jana

ELLIE31773


	5. Chapter 5

It's been long enough since I have up dated this fic. I'm very sorry for my readers. Forgive me. I'm having something very drastic heaped to me in the last few weeks.

Now on with my story. I hope you enjoy my story.

The man stand in front of Kaoru and tilting her face to face with his. "It's been long since we meat, you look as beautiful as ever Kaoru. But the kaoru that I know, she will never be friend with weakling like this and making them your weakness. You are the how flow lord Kyo and being one of his member of the Hijiri the people who fallow him to be the best from the best. Know you are just a weakling little girl with friend and learn how to love. I will end you life right know." He sheathed his sword and was going to kill Kaoru at that moment.

Battosai was trying his best to break from the spell, he only can move but not fast enough to save Kaoru. In his heart, he was going to lose her like he has failed to save Tomoe. He was going to give up until he saw there was some one at the back of the stranger and he look like so familiar to him it like he know that man but he could figure it out.

Before he could do anything to Kaoru .His sword fall to the floor and he was dead on the spot, leaving a view the person behind him. He has same long red hair as Kenshin, red eyes and he was rearing a red armor with a long katana with blood from the kill. Every one fall to floor and once again they can move.

Even Battosai was surprise to see the man in front of his, he thought he was dead. What connection he has with Kaoru. What did the person that he kills say about Kaoru being the best from the best? Yahiko was frightened to his wit, to see blood on the floor. A dead man in front of him, he has see that red men kill that man like an insect. He could not speck, move his body his was in a state of blank.

Then he felt some one hug him from the back, it was Megumi she was shivering and she was like a dead person. Her face was pail and her body was so cool. Then I hug her back, to give her comfort. Misao come to our side to protect us form the battle up head, from the tension in this room it was so hard to breathe.

Then Sano break the tension in the room "What the hell going on hear? First little missy can make ice? Then a person is dead on the floor, I don't know who the hell that red person in front of me? Please some one tells me. What the hell is going on hear? "Sano was shivering a little.

"Let me answer you question. First I'm Kenshin brother. My name is Demon eyes Kyo the killer of a thousand men. Second I have come here to get back what is mine that is Kaoru. It's been long since we meat each other my little brother. You as same as ever." Kyo was laughing ting his heart out to see Kenshin face.

"Why are you doing here Kyo, you should have bean dead a long time ago but how did you are live. When did you know Kaoru? Kaoru is not yours, she is mine. So get of from her." Battosai drawing his sakabato.

"Will you both stop it, if you want to kill your self do it some where else and not right now. I know you all are really confuses right, come on lets go to a nicer place to talk about my past because this room is really not a good place to sit and chat for a very long time." Kaoru pest off by the behave year of those two brother like dog and cat when the meat each other.

They both sheathed the sword. Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Yahiko was scare to see what happening right know. How much they don't about Kaoru and a little bit sad because Kaoru never tell them about her past. How few trust she have with them. They all went to the main room to hear a long story from Kaoru.

They all sit and drink they tea that Megumi made except Kyo he was drinking sake. Kaoru was a little bit afraid to tell about her past but a little push from Kyo, she start to tell her story. Kaoru saw in her friend face was full of emotion.

"First of all there was no Kamiya in this world, they never exist. I'm the one how make that family and the Kamiya Kassin No Ryu was my style I'm the one who made that technique after a few years a have come to this village. For all of my life under Kyo was war everywhere there was never peace. Me and Kyo supposed to be died right know but the god have chosen both of us to serve under him as the god of war and I'm his Miko. Also a few more of us. Kyo have become the god of war and form a group call the Hijiri. Me in one of them. I'm the youngest of the five Hijiri. I was sent here to find the chosen one to open the portal to the demon world and set the real the god of war to this world. But I still cant not fine the chosen one and its bean three years now , my time to stay here has run out and I must go back to where I belong that is beside Kyo and help him prevent wars to happen and let peace take place". Kaoru said it like they mean nothing to her and she was smiling at them while leaning on Kyo chest. Kyo was also smiling and rapping his arms on Kaoru wrist and pulling her closer to his body.

"Are you saying that you and Kyo are gods and you want us to believe what you are saying? You're lying, there is no way you could be a god." Megumi was very hurt by what Kaoru said, it seams she is just like a puppet not worth to live.

"We not say for you to believe us, we just telling you the truth. If you don't believe its up to you lady. I'm only here to take back what is mine that all. I do not care what heaped to you all." While sipping his sake.

Battosai was so mad when kaoru said and playing with Kyo like he didn't mean nothing to her in any way. Suddenly he could sensed a very power full force behind him before he could do any thing a blue light cover the room and everyone in the room except Kaoru ,Kyo and the new comer was frozen in to ice or block of ice.

Kyo was standing up and so is Kaoru. Kaoru walk to the other in the ice block "Thank you for the time we spend together. It's priceless to me and I will cherish it all in my hear but I must go know my place is not with you all. I'm so sorry Kenshin or Battosai I have play you heart to much but in the end only one that I love and that is Kyo. You will never have his place in my heart. My loyalty, sold, body and mind is his to be commend. You are just peopling who new a little about me. As a give to say good by my real name is Yuya Kaoru. You all will die slow in the ice. By the way, the person that froze you is my brother and his name is Akira he is one of the five Hijiri. I love you all so much that I hate you." Kaoru kiss the ice on Kenshin, Yahiko, Megumi, Sano, Misao and Aoshi. Then she walks to her brother and to Kyo.

Then Kyo slash the air with his sword and a black door open to the other world, battosai and they other see the other world where Kaoru and Kyo came from it was an endless battle field. Kaoru, Kyo and Akira enter that door and they all disappeared along with the door.

Continue or stop or make a sequel to this story. Jana next time, I will not up date for along time. Please review.

ELLIE 31773


End file.
